


Fallen Cavelier

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Fallen Heroes: Fortuna Entertainment [4]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: “Heroes don’t exist, and I’m certainly not one.”That was Touma Akagi’s mantra.
Series: Fallen Heroes: Fortuna Entertainment [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943677
Kudos: 4





	Fallen Cavelier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back to the Fallen Heroes series! This time around, it’s Touma! This one’s a little different. It’s basically a what if scenario. What if those hero shows didn’t “save” Touma, as he said in his second side story.

“Heroes don’t exist, and I’m certainly not one.” 

That was a mantra to him. It was burned into his mind. 

“Heroes don’t exist, and I’m certainly not one.”

A rebel. A troublemaker. Labels thrust upon him. A _villain._

But… some people liked that. Some admired him. Sometimes chocolates would be found in his locker, especially on Valentine’s Day. 

He hated them. It’s not like he took them home and stared at them, pretending that they actually cared about him. 

Who is this boy, you may be asking? Touma. Touma Akagi. This is the story of the Fallen Cavelier. 

He didn’t know what he would do with his life. It was spent wandering, basically. 

And then he fell into an Idolasphere. 

His heart... glowed… somehow. And then suddenly, in a flash of light… he’s joined. 

A lance is placed into his hands, and that’s suddenly… something. To fight. To feel something. 

He never minds taking a hit, but he sure as hell prefers to dish it out. 

Adrenaline was a sensation. Pain was a sensation. The feeling of his lance sinking into flesh was a sensation. 

And suddenly he wasn’t the apathetic loner. He _actively_ started fights. A self defense class at school? He wiped the floor with them. A well placed insult or two would start a fight. 

He was more than an apathetic troublemaker now. Pushing himself to the limit just for a damn feeling. 

He ran into a blonde girl in the Idolasphere once. She asked if he would join them. Fight with them, and stop these attacks. 

...And you know what? He said yes. Then he could get another adrenaline rush. 

The team grew. That girl from school, and her best friend. They were always together. That little girl. The heterochromatic asshole pretty boy. 

He didn’t remember their names. He was a fiery whirlwind. 

Maiko had always tried to find him something else to live for… but it never happened. All he lived for was the damn rush of adrenaline and the feelings he got. 

He never told anyone, but some of those knife wounds were self-inflicted. When he couldn’t fight… he did the best he could to get that feeling back. 

And… it was about to end. They were going to defeat the shadow dragon. And that’s when he turned on them. 

“I never asked for this. I never asked to _end_ it.”

“What…? But why wouldn’t you want to…?” The blue-haired girl spoke. He never cared to remember her name. 

“Ha, I don’t care. Once the fighting ends, I’m back to being pathetic old me.” And Touma’s lance lit. 

The flames twisted around them, creating a barrier. 

“There are two things that can happen here, I don’t care which one. You kill me, and then this barrier goes down and you all live your happy fake lives... Or, you guys don’t, and you join me in hell. Which one?”

“Can’t there be a third option?! Can’t there be an option where no one dies?!” Blondie spoke. 

“Hell no. When my reason for living is gone… then I’m gone.”

“Touma…”

“Ha. You know my mantra? Heroes don’t exist, and I’m certainly not one.”

“But you can be!”

“What? You want me to be like one of those heroes on TV? Well, reality is different, I’m afraid. Sometimes the world shoves you down and you can’t get back up. I was so bored with life, and then I found pleasure in the adrenaline. And I’m not going to give it up without a fight.” 

The flames grew higher, but they weren’t full of rage… there was nothing. Just the fire.

“The remains of my burned and broken soul fly around us.” And the lance was picked up.

Touma Akagi died with a twisted smile. A necessary sacrifice, they told themselves. A necessary sacrifice.

...So why the hell did it hurt so much?


End file.
